


I'll Always Be Your Kitten

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Cat Ears, Collars, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Pet Play, Stand Alone, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has always liked cats, but when his boyfriend convinces him to dress up like one, he soon learns that he loves them.





	I'll Always Be Your Kitten

“I can’t believe you convinced me to wear this.” Kuroo whined, pouting as he laid in the center of the bed, his hands fidgeting with the blanket that covered up his lower half.

There was a sense of shamefulness that came with doing what he did, dressing up with ears, a tail, a collar, and mewing like a kitten. It left his face feeling flushed as he heard the sound of his own voice embarrass him. All while a tall blond stood in the doorway smirking at him.

“You look cute.” Tsukishima teased, grinning as he walked to the other side of the room. The sight of his pale flesh mixed in with his bright red boxers left Kuroo yearning for something, something that he had yet to figure out what it was.

The little bell that was attached to Kuroo’s black collar jingled as he looked up.

Tsukishima kept that same smirk, leaning over on top of the bed as Kuroo pushed himself back, his back becoming dangerously close to laying flat on the mattress. Kuroo could feel his hair being ruffled, the small space between the fake black cat ears and above his forehead tickling him as Tsukishima rubbed his hand back and forth. It was a small gesture, one that Kuroo couldn't help but feel fond of as the blond towered over him. His words purring in Kuroo’s ear like he was praising him.

Kuroo really did love the sound of Tsukishima’s voice.

“And you’re hard.” Tsukishima teased, running a finger down Kuroo’s chest, pushing the covers out of the way as the dark haired boy jolted, feeling his partner slide a finger over top of his erection.

Tsukishima’s hands always felt so good, and Kuroo couldn't help but moan as their lips met. A slow, tender, messy kiss as the blond continued to slide his finger across Kuroo’s cock, dripping with precum as their tongues swirled around together. Kuroo’s body shivered as Tsukishima’s other hand reached up to caress the side of Kuroo’s face. Long, slender fingers comforting him as he moaned into Tsukishima’s mouth. His body trembling with pleasure as Tsukishima forced himself to pull away.

“F-fuck - Tsukki -” Kuroo groaned, face probably a bright shade of red as he tried to regain composure of himself. He wasn't going to last long like this, but Tsukishima always had such a way with his hands where he could make Kuroo crumble under his very touch, sending Kuroo into a frenzied, moaning mess.

Damn this perfect boy.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Tsukishima shook his head like he was scolding him, voice condescending as the little touches on Kuroo’s cock stopped, leaving the man whining for more. “What does a good kitten say? Surely you can be a good kitten for me, Kuroo.” Tsukishima placed a hand on Kuroo’s chin, pulling his face forward as he cooed in his ear. It sent a chill down Kuroo’s spine as he felt those embarrassing words crawl up his throat.

“M-meow.” Kuroo spoke like a cat, face flushed as he bat his eyelashes and played innocent. He felt so humiliated as Tsukishima looked at him with amusement.

“Good boy.” Tsukishima praised, a smile returning to his face as his hands rubbed Kuroo’s hair one more time.

Kuroo hummed in satisfaction. He surprised himself by sounding more like a purr than he originally intended, but it was something that neither of them really seemed to mind.

“Do you want a reward?” Tsukishima added as he placed a soft kiss on top of Kuroo’s forehead, warm and gentle.

For once tonight Kuroo thought that his partner was being sincere, and his mind ran with possibilities of what this ‘reward’ would be. He thought that maybe Tsukishima could place his pretty mouth on his pretty cock, or maybe Tsukishima could ride him until the two of them were too tired to move anymore. Or maybe Tsukishima could plant little kisses all over his body, egging him on him as teased him and denied Kuroo the orgasm that he so craved. Tsukishima could whisper praise into his ear and Kuroo could give him everything he ever wanted, or vice versa.

“Y-yes - I mean, meow.” Kuroo immediately corrected himself, speaking without thinking as he heard a familiar whimper escape his lips. His face flushed a bright shade of red as he eagerly awaited what Tsukishima was going to do.

“What would you like me to do? Or do you want me to decide for you?” Tsukishima let one hand run along Kuroo’s jawline as his other traced a line down his chest, gentle touches leaving Kuroo on edge. He felt sweat swell within him, biting down on his lower lip as he quaked with anticipation.

“Meow! Meow!” He croaked out, voice shaky as Tsukishima smiled at him, not saying anything as his lips met his once again. A small kiss as his hand ruffled through Kuroo’s hair for another time.

“Can you turn around for me, like a good kitty?”

Kuroo obliged, body quivering as he got on his hands and knees, back facing Tsukishima as the little bell around his neck jingled. He could feel the black tail hanging off of a string around his waist reminding him of the embarrassing situation he was in.

“Such a good kitty.” Tsukishima cooed praise in his ear, taking a hand and running it down Kuroo’s spine. Kuroo arched his back as a moan crawled up his throat.

He turned his head to the side to see the smirk on Tsukishima, his devious eyes locking with Kuroo’s as that hand of his travelled further and further south, grabbing the hem of his tail and moving it out of the way.

Tsukishima had already prepared himself, with cold, slippery, lubed up fingers entering Kuroo, making the dark haired man jerk his body. He pushed in two to be exact, slowly moving them in and out at a moderate pace. Kuroo bit down on his bottom lip but it was only a matter of time before huffed moans escaped him, his hands gripping at the sheets to control himself.

The blond kept his other hand steady on top of Kuroo’s back, holding himself there as his fingers pushed just a little bit deeper. Not deep enough to where he was hitting his prostate, but deep enough to where Kuroo could feel it and know that he wanted more. Tsukishima’s fingers felt so long and slender as they reached inside of him, and it was only a matter of time before he felt himself whimpering, taking one of his hands down and stroking his own cock.

“You’re so tight for me, kitten.” Tsukishima spoke, egging him as his words sent chills throughout Kuroo. Just Tsukishima’s words alone felt like it would be enough for him to reach his climax. “Could you purr for me too? Could you do that for me, kitten?”

Kuroo was a weak man, and it only took a second for their eyes to lock and Tsukishima to bat his lashes and Kuroo was a crumbling mess. A noise similar to a whimper or a hum coming out of his mouth. Kuroo didn't know if that’s what Tsukishima wanted, but judging from the way the thrusting of his fingers got a little bit faster, he assumed it satisfied him.

“Good boy.” Tsukishima echoed those two words again, his voice sounding sweet as he added in a third finger.

Another moan crawled out of Kuroo’s lips this time as he leaned forward on the bed, giving his partner more room to play with as he got further and further into him. Tsukishima curling his fingers as he got oh so close to that spot Kuroo wanted him to desperately touch. His fingers were amazing and Kuroo could feel his very composure breaking as he continued to stroke himself, pushing himself closer and closer.

If Tsukishima had told him to or asked him to, Kuroo very well could have fallen into an orgasm right then and there.

“Is there something else you would like me to do, kitten? Do you want my fingers, or maybe my cock? Or perhaps maybe you would like me to stroke you as you come. What’ll it be, Tetsurou?” Tsukishima could be wicked when he wanted to be, using Kuroo’s first name as a deadly weapon as he continued to play with him. Somehow he managed to be both loving and devious, leaving Kuroo’s mind once again running with several possibilities.

All of those sounded like very viable options.

“M-meow.” Kuroo spoke again, a quiet purr as if he was letting Tsukishima decide for himself what he wanted to do. It was only when Tsukishima took out his fingers, leaving Kuroo whining for more that he realized what was happening next.

“You can speak now, Tetsurou.” Tsukishima whispered, allowing Kuroo to straighten up his posture as the blond cupped his hand around Kuroo’s face, soft touches as his thumb ran across Kuroo’s lip. “You can tell me what you want me to do now, kitten.”

“Y-your cock. Tsukki, I need you inside of me, I need it. I want you to make me feel good, and fuck me, please.” Kuroo felt tears swelling from the corners of his eyes, begging as his face flushed red and Tsukishima smirked at him. It wasn’t that unreasonable of a request, but he felt humiliated with how desperate he sounded.

“Just my cock? Or would you like my fingers too?”

“Y-yes, please.” Kuroo’s eyes widened, excitement and pleasure running through him as his imagination thought about what was going to happen within the next few minutes. His mouth watered as he so eagerly awaited what Tsukishima was going to do next, returning onto his knees and waiting for his very touch.

Tsukishima wasted no time. Kuroo listening eagerly to the sound of his partner slipping the condom on as a hand slithered around his stomach and began stroking the top of his cock in slow motions. He moaned out, a hot breath with each new stroke of his finger as Tsukishima entered him.

It was just how it was with his fingers, only this time more powerful, with Tsukishima starting slow and picking up the pace as he brushed up against his prostate. His fingers never faltering as his hand began going up and down Kuroo’s cock in a similar motion. Tsukishima took a break with his hands every few seconds to stroke the tip as Kuroo could do nothing but tremble as he gripped onto the sheets.

“F-fuck - Tsukki -”

“Does it feel good, kitten?” Tsukishima pressed a kiss onto Kuroo’s back, his other hand gripping onto Kuroo’s thigh and steadying himself as he moved faster.

“T-too good.” It was to the point where it was nearly impossible for Kuroo to speak, words becoming slurred as hot pants escaped him, with Tsukishima groaning behind him. Each thrust and moan felt stronger and more powerful than the last, with Tsukishima egging him on and praising him each time. Kuroo knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

“Can you come for me, Tetsurou?” Tsukishima questioned once more, slowing down until he got an answer. He always had been a little bit mischievous.

“Y-yes.”

“What was that? What does a good kitten say?”

“M-meow.” Kuroo didn't think this time once again, mewing like a cat as Tsukishima picked up the pace.

The two of them moaning with Kuroo meowing each time until a hot, sticky trail coated his stomach. He laid there collapsed on the bed, the bell on the collar still jingling as Tsukishima continued to thrust into him until several minutes had gone by.

Kuroo lost track of time as he let his breathing return back to normal, but he noticed when Tsukishima pulled out, removing the condom and crawling into bed with him.

“You were so good for me, kitten.” Tsukishima whispered as he laid side by side with him, a soft hand stroking his black hair as he removed the ears from the top of his head. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Meow.” Kuroo spoke without thinking one final time. Tsukishima and him nuzzled themselves together as their naked bodies became entangled, their legs wrapping around each other. Tsukishima smirked ever so slightly as he spoke again, a look of amusement and contentment on him.

“You don't have to say it anymore, you know?” Tsukishima smiled, planting a gentle kiss on Kuroo’s lips.

The two of them hummed into each other as Kuroo thought of the most appropriate thing to say to his partner. He knew it would get a chuckle out of the blond, but neither of them would have it any other way.

“I’ll always be your kitten, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble written for kinktober. I really enjoyed writing this, I wanted to do something with pet play for awhile now, and I haven't had a chance to write bottom Kuroo with Tsukki yet. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo


End file.
